La Part de Magie
by IMANOU
Summary: Il y a des existences que le destin lie fatalement. Elle est une quasi Cracmole dans une ancestrale famille de grands sorciers, il est le premier sorcier d'une longue lignée de Moldus et la découverte de leur nature a changé leur vie irrémédiablement. Tout les sépare a priori, mais c'est sans compter sur ce sort commun, ce fil rouge qui les unit depuis toujours.
1. I Hannah

Merci d'être là, cher lecteur/ lectrice ^_^

Cette histoire est pratiquement achevée (écrite à 80%), le rythme de parution sera régulier. Le récit comptera dix chapitres en tout et ceux-ci seront assez courts. J'ai opté pour le narration en IL/ Elle, la focalisation sera donc omnisciente. Bref, bonne lecture, j'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût!

Synopsis complet : Il y a des existences que le destin lie fatalement.

Elle est une quasi Cracmole dans une ancestrale famille de grands sorciers, il est le premier sorcier d'une longue lignée de Moldus et la découverte de leur nature a changé leur vie irrémédiablement. Tout les sépare a priori, mais c'est sans compter sur ce sort commun, ce fil rouge qui les unit depuis toujours.

Lorsque la tragédie qui a fait basculer leur vie s'impose à eux avec son lot d'infamies, la pureté de leur amour naissant les sauvera-il?

Post Voldemort/ OC uniquement

**I**

**HANNAH**

Les parents d'Hannah s'inquiétaient. C'était une seconde nature chez eux et même si cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi, Hannah ne les avait jamais connu autrement.

Elle repoussa avec une douceur infinie et une précaution nécessaire le corps menu et faible de sa mère. Et s'escrimant à examiner le visage grisâtre et les yeux cernés de cette dernière, força un sourire.

"Je vous écris dès que j'arrive, promit-elle, essayant de ne pas céder à l'émotion qui l'envahissait inexorablement, il est temps d'y aller."

Elle échangea un dernier regard avec son père. Entre eux deux, les mots étaient superflus, un coup d'œil leur suffisait amplement pour se comprendre. À cet instant les yeux de monsieur Berkley lui disait: _Je suis fier de toi ma fille. Je sais ce que tu endures, oui, je sais bien que tu souffres même si t'es superbement douée pour tout enfouir au fond de ton cœur. Ton courage est un exemple pour moi. Je t'aime._

Mr Berkley embrassa le front de sa fille et soutenant sa femme se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. Les yeux d'Hannah suivirent un instant la frêle silhouette de sa mère. Ses lèvres tremblèrent sans qu'elle s'en doutât. _Elle est de plus en plus faible_, se dit-elle. Une idée atroce lui vint alors en tête : _la reverra-je pour Noël? _

l'inquiétude d'Hannah n'était pas sans fondement, car sur madame Berkley des années de souffrances avaient laissé une empreinte certaine. La progression du mal qui la rongeait à vue d'œil n'échappait à personne, sans qu'aucun remède ni potion ne puisse lui venir en aide. Pour les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste, elle était depuis longtemps un cas désespéré, un mystère médical. De sa beauté d'entant, il ne restait à présent que le souvenir, les photographies. Ces dernières étaient d'ailleurs aussi taboues dans la maison des Berkley que les discussions sur la _maladie._ On ne devait en faire la mention sous aucun prétexte, au risque d'aggraver davantage la situation. Dérobées et cachées précieusement par les soins d'Hannah, les derniers clichés du bonheur passé du couple Berkley gisaient au fond du placard de sa chambre, sous la dernière latte du plancher. À chaque fois que ses yeux parcouraient ces photographies, Hannah ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejeter sur elle la faute de cette déchéance ; tout avait débuté après la découverte de l'anomalie qu'elle portait en elle. Peu importait à ses yeux que cela soit indépendant de sa volonté, le fait est qu'elle s'en sentait intimement responsable. Son esprit cartésien avait beau lui crier son illogisme, elle n'en avait cure.

Lorsque ses parents disparurent de son champ de vision, Hannah prit une profonde inspiration et s'armant de son courage d'acier fit face à la locomotive flamboyante ; le Poudlard Express. C'était le premier septembre et la gare Kingcross grouillait de monde. De la palette d'émotions qui se peignaient sur les visages, on distinguait l'excitation indomptable, l'émoi des retrouvailles et un bonheur certain. De loin, Hannah, scrutait avec un mélange incertain d'appétit et d'effroi les figures connues ou nouvelles avec un serrement au cœur. C'était sa septième et dernière année au sein de la légendaire école de sorcellerie et à sa scolarité elle ne pouvait assimiler le moindre instant de bonheur, le plus infime souvenir qui n'oppressa son cœur. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ce monde, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Peu importe le déni désespéré de ses parents, elle l'avait toujours su. Le hasard l'avait décidé pour elle ; elle devait être l'exception, celle qui assumera le poids de l'anomalie bon gré, mal gré.

Elle était une sorcière sans pouvoir.

Une quasi Cracmole dans une ancestrale famille de grands sorciers. Elle n'était à sa place nulle part. Le monde des moldus était une véritable énigme pour elle et le celui des sorciers se refusait obstinément à elle.

Elle avait pourtant persévéré si fort! Si résolument et pendant si longtemps, en vain. Jamais la magie qu'on lui jurait présente en elle ne voulut s'exprimer. Jamais. Oh, si, elle était parvenue certaines fois à faire jaillir quelques faiblardes étincelles de sa maudite baguette lorsque personne n'était là pour la railler et au profit d'une concentration harassante. Mais, cela ne changeait rien à la donne. En somme, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une cracmole entêtée qui s'acharnait en pure perte contre ce destin qui était sien.

C'était injuste, mais c'était ainsi. Hannah avait mis du temps pour l'accepter, le tolérer. Elle entrevoyait presque la paix douçâtre que ce serait d'enfin lâcher prise et d'admettre son impotence. Elle touchait pratiquement du doigt ce soulagement, mais on le lui refusa.

C'était pendant l'une de ces crises virulentes qui saisissaient de plus en plus fréquemment Mme Berkley ; un soir d'été où le père d'Hannah était absent pour son travail et qu'elle était seule en charge de veiller sa mère. La phase d'irritabilité était passée depuis un moment et les remèdes avalés après moult supplications, lorsque sa mère l'appela à son chevet.

Ses yeux étaient voilés, ses paupières affaissées, tombantes ; les potions faisaient effet très vite et Mme Berkley n'allait plus tarder à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, mais elle luttait contre la léthargie qui la gagnait. Elle avait saisi la main de sa fille, avec une force dont Hannah l'en croyait irrémédiablement dépourvue et avait plongé son regard souffreteux dans le sien avec ferveur.

Ses mots n'étaient pas très clair, sa bouche lourde et pâteuse articulait mal. Mais Hannah déchiffra, elle avait l'habitude.

"Pourquoi tu veilles si bien sur moi alors que je n'ai pas su le faire pour toi?

Hannah protesta le contraire et tenta quelque mots pour apaiser sa mère mais cette dernière ne semblait pas l'écouter.

-C'est de ma faute si tu n'es pas comme les autres...je suis une mère indigne. Je les ai laissés te prendre Hannah! Tu n'as plus été pareille après...Tu faisais de la magie avant ma fille. Ta magie s'était déclaré si tôt! Il y en avait tellement en toi! Personne ne doutait alors que tu deviennes une grande sorcière."


	2. II William

**II**

**WILLIAM**

William Austin prenait son rôle de préfet en chef à cœur. En ce jour de rentrée des classes, il était en charge des premières années. Il désirait plus que tout qu'ils vivent le même émerveillement qui avait été sien en son temps et il se figurait qu'y contribuer pour sa dernière année serait comme un remercîment pour l'immense bonheur que lui avait apporté le château.

"Loyal et juste tu es, à pouffsoufle tu iras mon ptit!" Lui avait affirmé le vieux choixpeau. Il se revoyait, s'élançant vers la table de sa nouvelle maison sous les applaudissements tonitruants, heureux et remué par une joie inédite et grisante jusqu'au tréfonds même de son cœur d'enfant.

C'était durant les instants les plus durs de sa prime jeunesse, que William su qu'il y avait là un autre monde qui lui ouvrait grand ses bras, un monde enchanteur. Rien ne le prédestinait à en faire partie, car il était issus d'une longue lignée de Moldus et aussi loin qu'il avait cherché, personne dans son arbre généalogique ne le reliait de près ou de loin au monde de la sorcellerie. Et, à contrario de ses camarades de classe, sa magie s'était déclarée extrêmement tardivement ; mais le destin avait mis son grain de sel.

Ce fut dans un taudis des quartiers mal famés de Londre que William s'apprêtait à souffler sa onzième bougie. Il _affrontait_ alors l'existence au côte d'une mère courage que la vie s'acharnait à piétiner. Son père avait démissionné de ses responsabilités paternelles des années plutôt. William parvenait difficilement à se rappeler de lui, tout ce qui demeurait d'Emile était son implacable absence et sa lâcheté sans bornes. Ce dont William se souvenait bien par contre c'était les heures supplémentaires que sa mère avait dû faire des années durant pour épancher les dettes qu'il leur avait laissées.

William était au bord de la rupture à l'époque. L'appel de la délinquance, de l'argent facilement gagné se faisait très fort ; et même s'il était viscéralement à l'opposé de ces scélérats qui voulaient l'enrôler dans leur rang, il ne se sentait pas le courage de lutter encore longtemps. La misère se faisait sentir cruellement, le manque de perspectives était désespérant. Il voulait autre chose pour sa mère. Il voulait lui offrir ce que la vie lui jalousait obstinément : le bonheur. C'était paradoxal, car il savait très bien que la fin ne justifiait pas le moyen et qu'il anéantirait sa mère en choisissant cette voix.

À l'apogée de sa détresse, la lettre signé des sceaux de Poudlard arriva. Elle le sauva.

Il était un _sorcier_.

Étrangement, les choses s'étaient mises à s'arranger sitôt l'incroyable nouvelle de sa nature révélée et la situation indigente que William avait connue toute sa vie et qu'il avait jugée inextirpable jusque là se fixa comme par enchantement. Le lendemain de l'annonce, l'hôpital appela sa mère pour prévenir qu'un poste à mi-temps avait été libéré par une infirmière partie en retraite prématurée et à peine Mme Austin avait débuté son activité que l'université de Médecine la contacta à son tour afin de lui suggérer une bourse d'étude nouvellement établie au profit des anciens inscrits qui avaient dû abandonner leur cursus pour des raisons économiques. Et puis il y'eut Hugh.

Hugh faisait partie des "améliorations" soudaines de la vie de Mme Austin. Étudiant en médecine, attentionné, généreux, séduisant, jeune et surtout présent, responsable. Il avait éblouit la mère de William et avait ravivé en elle la flamme de la passion. Entre les main habiles de cet homme tombé du ciel, Liz Austin revivait de nouveau. Hélas, les murs trop fins lui en donnaient répétitivement la confirmation.

Malgré la concrétisation de cette renaissance que William appelait de ses vœux les plus ardents, il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré. Il restait sur ses gardes et il avait ses raisons ; ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère manquait de discernement à propos d'un spécimen de la gente masculine. Il est vrai qu'il vivait le tourment secret de n'être plus le seul homme dans la vie de sa mère, mais au fond de lui une alarme s'était déclenchée ; quelque chose clochait, tout ça était trop beau pour qu'il puisse y croire. Il ne pouvait laisser sa mère avec cet étranger enjôleur et partir vivre sa vie en pensionnat. Il devait d'abord s'assurer des intentions de cet intrus.

Il se souvient de ce jour où il avait confronté Hugh en fils protecteur ; il s'en souviendra toujours. Hugh avec générosité et tact, ne s'était moqué ni de l'initiative de William, ni de son ton maladroitement menaçant. Il avait fait quelque chose qui toucha profondément le petit garçon qu'il était alors.

Il l'avait pris au sérieux.

"Je ne vais rien te promettre William, lui avait-il dit solennel, car que valent les promesses d'un étranger? pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas?... Je vais juste te dire que _j'aime_ ta mère. Elle est la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontré à ce jour, la meilleure et de loin. Ne le lui répète surtout pas, mais je suis en vénération devant elle, elle peut faire de moi absolument ce qu'elle veut. (Il eut un sourire coupable) Cela paraitra exagéré, bateau, pour toute autre personne qui ne connait pas Liz. Mais toi tu comprends, William. Je ne peux faire autrement que de l'aimer. Je te supplie de m'accorder la chance de te prouver ma bonne foi."

L'alarme s'était tue. Les années étaient passées sans que le couple en pâtisse. Rien n'entamait le bonheur fusionnel de Liz et de Hugh. Ils s'étaient mariés l'été des quatorze ans de William. Petit à petit Hugh était même devenu à ses yeux le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Et puis, il y a quelques jours de cela, William avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

Hugh était agenouillé devant l'âtre de la cheminée échangeant avec une tête enflammée une conversation qui l'était tout autant. Lui, un moldu!

L'alarme aiguisée de William se remit alors à sonner, plus fort que jamais.


	3. III Hannah

**Voila la suite ^^**

**III**

**HANNAH**

C'était Halloween à Poudlard.

A l'écart des festivités comme à son habitude, Hannah considérait les différents groupes d'amis qui s'étaient rejoints pour la soirée, avec un demi-sourire inconscient. Elle vivait leur joie par procuration. Certains s'étaient déguisés pour l'occasion, d'autres s'étaient contentés d'un habit de soirée. Les plus jeunes arboraient un air apeuré mais résolu face aux farces qu'ils savaient potentielles, les plus grands avaient des préoccupations plus romantiques et tout était prétexte aux écarts d'habitude prohibés ; ainsi les baisers et les caresses s'échangeaient dans les coulisses avec véhémence et les boissons fortes passaient de main en main dans des bouteilles banalisées.

"Hey, Bekley!

Hannah se redressa sèchement, comme sous le coup d'une décharge électrique et le sourire quitta ses lèvres à une vitesse stupéfiante. Le ton mauvais de cet appel fit se serrer son cœur. Elle s'en châtia intérieurement sans sursis, ce comportement peureux était si éloigné de la personne qu'elle cherchait désespérément à être ou du moins à paraitre ; pouvait-elle être plus pathétique?

-Cooper...

Elle se reprit et jeta un regard froid sur Simon Cooper, un grand gaillard de Pouffsoufle ; élève qui était à peu près aussi doué qu'elle avec une baguette, mais qui l'oubliait souvent pour se joindre au camp de ceux qui peuvent se moquer.

-En quoi t'es déguisée, hein, Berkley? Il fit mine de détailler sa tenue, mais son regard était distrait, fuyant, il semblait chercher autour de lui des oreilles pour partager et apprécier les quolibets qui ne sauraient tardés. Au fond, il ne s'amusait pas à la railler pour elle, mais pour les autres, pour participer au leadership des plus forts sur les autres. T'es en sorcière, cracmole? rit-il, désespéré que personne ne soit là pour saluer son exploit.

_Ça ne doit pas te toucher_, se répéta-elle comme à chaque bassesse qu'on lui jetait au visage, _t'es bien au-dessus de ça Hannah! _Mais la vieille rengaine s'épuisait en vain, comme toujours. Aussi basse que l'attaque fut ça la touchait, la ravageait avec une force égale aux plus féroces des stigmates physiques. Elle se releva sans se rendre compte, un violent tournis s'empara d'elle. _Cela suffit!_ se dit-elle, la mascarade a assez durée. _Cet idiot a raison, je me déguise en ce que je ne suis pas, depuis trop longtemps._ Le brouhaha autour d'elle devint rapidement insoutenable, son souffle se fit heurté, malaisé. Elle succombait à une crise d'angoisse aussi soudaine que brutale. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit et ses angoisses de toujours refaisaient surface ; qu'allait-elle devenir une fois sa scolarité finie? Qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie si elle ne maîtrisait de la sorcellerie que la théorie?

Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule à force de bousculades, elle s'efforça de rejoindre la sortie. Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé attrayant en début de soirée lui faisait un effet des plus répulsif à présent, tout! Depuis les déguisements de mauvais goûts jusqu'aux couples d'un soir à l'effervescence immodérée. Elle voulait fuir tout ça, aussi loin que possible. Parmi les regards qui la lorgnaient désormais avec avidité, elle ne put s'empêcher de rencontrer le sien. Il avait toujours été trop bleu, trop perçant et surtout toujours trop compatissant pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas ; même dans un moment de trouble pareil. Le si populaire William Austin la gratifiait de sa pitié!

Dans la salle de classe vide et sombre qu'elle rejoignit, son émoi se tassa peu à peu, mais une colère sans pareil grondait toujours en elle, ardente. À tâtons, elle s'empara de sa baguette qu'elle considéra avec dégout. Elle la pointa devant elle et tenta désespérée de convertir cette énergie haineuse qui l'habitait en magie, aussi minime fut elle. Elle se rappela les paroles de sa mère : " Ta magie s'était déclaré si tôt! Personne ne doutait alors que tu deviennes une grande sorcière." Une hardiesse inédite s'empara d'elle ; elle voulut y croire encore. S'il n'y avait pas un fond de vérité à ces mots pourquoi sa mère se serait-elle amusée à la torturer avec?

Le cri d'échec qu'elle poussa la plia en deux. À terre, vidée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura tout son soul. Des idées d'une noirceur insoluble lui vinrent en tête.

Lorsque William la trouva enfin et lorsque le faisceau de lumière que projetait sa baguette tomba sur elle, il découvrit dans ses yeux résolues, noirs et froids comme la mort, un désespoir abyssal qui le fit frémir.

Elle tentait de briser sa baguette en deux.

Il s'élança vers elle avec la ferme intention de l'en empêcher. Et ce fut dans ce dessein que leurs mains se frôlèrent pour la première fois.

Ce ne fut pas exactement comme un électrochoc, c'était plutôt comme encaisser un seau de glace contre sa poitrine nue, encore et encore et que chaque atome de son corps reçoive la morsure glacée et soudaine d'une bourrasque arctique; la sensation la pétrifia et ce fut frémissante de stupeur qu'Hannah vécu le flash qui l'envahit.

Elle était étendue sur le dos, sur quelque chose de dur. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés. Une nausée terrible nouait ses entrailles et la fièvre serpentait dans son corps. Ce corps était celui d'un d'enfant et il était mutilé, saigné à blanc. Chacune de ses extrémités, paume de main et voute de pied avait reçu la taillade d'un couteau. Elle entrevoyait par ses paupières à demi closes des silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir, vacillantes comme la flamme d'une bougie. Et partout autour d'elle il y avait cette terrible litanie, ces sons effroyables et indistincts ; des sifflements comparables à ceux d'une centaine de serpents véhéments.

Ce fut l'affaire de quelques atroces secondes avant qu'Hannah n'émerge de ce cauchemar. Hoquetant et cherchant son air, elle arracha sa main de celle de William et piétinant le sol comme une bête traquée s'éloigna de lui autant que faire ce peut.

Obnubilée par son propre effarement, elle ne vit pas alors, celui de William, similaire au sien à tout point de vue.


	4. IV William

**IV**

**WILLIAM**

William avait partagé avec Hannah Berkley la barque pour la traversée du lac, le premier jour de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à y monter. Il s'en rappelait clairement, car un détail avait éveillé sa curiosité à l'époque ; sur la paume d'Hannah une large cicatrice blanchâtre se laissait voir, _il avait exactement la même_ et la coïncidence l'avait amusée. Si Hannah avait accepté sa main ce jour là ou tout autre jour où il l'avait priée d'accepter son aide (et dieu seul sait combien elle en a eu besoin!) il aurait vite découvert que le hasard était étranger à cette similitude. Il s'en était parfaitement rendu compte à présent et dans son esprit en proie au trouble le plus total, quelque chose de terrible se mettait petit à petit en place, mais il manquait des morceaux au fatal puzzle.

Il a toujours eu cette inclinaison pour elle, cet indomptable attrait qu'il ne savait s'expliquer. Peut-être que le hasard y était complètement étranger après tout? peut-être y avait t-il quelque chose de plus fort, une autorité impérieuse qui s'acharnait à leur révéler ce fil rouge qui unissait leur deux destinées?

Dés sa première année, William avait vu se transformer Hannah en un souffre douleur tout désigné. Et comme il avait lui aussi connu l'isolement et la discrimination dans sa vie d'avant Poudlard, quand il n'était que "William le loqueteux" pour toute une classe d'élèves, il avait essayé d'empêcher cette injustice, armé alors des meilleures intentions du monde.

C'était sans compter sur le tempérament de feu d'Hannah. Elle ne voulait absolument pas de son aide et l'avait rejeté de toutes ses forces, résolue à se forger une carcasse d'acier pour parer (seule!) aux traitresses attaques de la vie. Elle prenait sa sollicitude pour de la pitié et cela la mortifiait encore davantage que les bassesses de ses bourreaux. Il avait persévéré et afin de lui prouver la sincérité de sa démarche avait tenté l'impossible, mais face au mur implacable de son entêtement, de son rejet, il avait fini par lâchement abandonné sa résolution. Ainsi, il rejoignit le camps de ceux qui détournent les yeux et se taisent.

Il avait évolué loin de la sphère d'Hannah, aux antipodes même.

Il se sentait enfin à sa place et il ne put résister à l'appel de sa sociabilité naturelle. Sa personnalité extravertie pouvait enfin s'exprimer pleinement. Il s'était rapidement intégré et à sa grande surprise s'était vu élire au rang de leader malgré lui. Sa modestie, son sens aigu de la loyauté et son charisme naturel attirait irrémédiablement. Et puis il y avait ce pouvoir qui grandissait en lui, cette force phénoménale qui boostait sa confiance en soi. La canaliser fut le plus dur. Mais au vu de ses résultats à ce jour, tous ses enseignants s'accordaient pour dire qu'une fois sa scolarité finie toutes les carrières du monde seraient à sa portée.

Leurs positions antagoniste dans la hiérarchie partiale de Poudlard avait édifié une frontière infranchissable entre Hannah et lui. Il s'y était moult fois opposé sans jamais réussir à l'outrepasser. Mais les choses allaient devoir changer désormais, car qu'elle le veuille ou non, Hannah et lui étaient liés par le destin. Il l'avait toujours pressenti, il en était à présent intimement convaincu.

Le tableau de la grosse dame qui tenait lieu de porte aux dortoirs des Gryffondor pivota laissant entrevoir l'espace de quelques secondes l'animation des rouge et or et Hannah apparut. Il avait enfin réussi à la convaincre de discuter de l'incident d'Halloween, chose qu'elle refusait obstinément depuis lors.

Hannah n'était pas très grande, William la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes. Sa petite taille et sa minceur extrême lui donnait un air d'éternelle enfant. Ses cheveux brun intense, raide et soyeux était coupé court autour de sa petite tête lutine au menton pointu. Son teint était pâle quoique légèrement olivâtre et ses grands yeux étaient d'un vif ébène. Le tout avait un rendu très agréable au regard de William qui s'égara un instant dans sa contemplation, comme le ferait un enfant curieux de regarder de si près quelque chose qu'il était habitué à scruter de loin.

"Hannah...

Il avait toujours aimé son prénom, il lui allait si bien. Il aurait voulu avoir plus d'occasions de le prononcer mais sa propriétaire le fuyait comme la peste. Il sourit de toutes ses dents devant l'agacement peu convainquant qu'elle s'escrimait à lui manifester en toute situation et depuis toujours.

Elle froissa sèchement le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait inscrit un mot à son intention.

_"Descend me voir tout de suite ou c'est moi qui vient. J'ai entendu dire que l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles était ensorcelé... je vais tenter ma chance quand même. William."_

-Vraiment? s'exaspéra-elle.

Le sourire de William s'élargit. Il savait la révulsion profonde d'Hannah pour les attroupements de foule et les scandales et il ne doutait pas par conséquent qu'elle vienne le rejoindre ce soir. La légendaire alarme de l'escalier-toboggan des Gryffondor était connue de tous pour être extrêmement sonore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Ses lèvres fines se fripèrent dans une moue de mécontentement.

-Tu sais bien, Hannah. Je te cours après depuis des mois maintenant. Nier les faits n'arrangera rien. Viens! On doit trouver un endroit tranquille pour en parler, si possible loin des oreilles indiscrète, murmura-il en faisant référence a la dizaine de tableaux qui les entouraient et dont les occupants feignaient le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il tenta d'empoigner son bras, Hannah eut un violent geste de recule et fixa son regard inquiet sur la main que William tendait vers elle. Ce que suggérait cette réaction s'imposa alors à lui avec fulgurance. Hannah était brillante!

-Si nos mains se touchent encore, tu penses que cela pourrait se reproduire...?! s'exclama-il , stupéfait de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt.

Elle dit "peut être..." mais lorsqu'elle leva ses grands yeux intelligents vers lui, ces derniers disaient "oui, ça se reproduira, y a pas de doute" et cela semblait la terrifier.


	5. V Hannah

Voila la suite ^_^

Avant de vous laissez à votre lecture, je tiens à remercier Rose pour ses review encourageantes!

Bonne Lecture!

**V**

**HANNAH**

"Tu dis que tu dois voir cet ami, ce soir? pour Noël? s'étonnait encore Michael Berkley.

-C'est la dixième fois que tu me poses la question papa et la réponse est toujours _oui_.

-D'accord, d'accord, s'excusa-il, c'est juste que tu ne nous as pas habitué ma fille. Et qui est ce mystérieux garçon?

-Simon Cooper, affirma-elle, mais sa voix hésitante la trahissait à vue d'œil.

-Cooper, hein? Je connais son père et son oncle, c'est des collègues du ministère. Et d'après le froncement de sourcil qu'il eut, Hannah devina qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment de grands amis. Je serai ravi de faire la connaissance de ce _Simon_, quand est-ce qu'il vient te chercher?

-Non...Je veux dire, je sais comment tu peux être papa, je ne vais pas te laisser le terrifier pour notre première sortie.

Hannah se trouvait vraiment peu convaincante, pitoyable même dans ce rôle de fille amourachée qu'elle jouait, mais elle tint bon.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça, enfin? s'étonna Michael, qui scrutait sa fille avec une attention toute particulière à présent.

Sous ce regard pénétrant, Hannah se sentit défaillir. Son père avait ce pouvoir et pas seulement sur elle. Éminent Auror, chef d'un département spécial au sein du ministère (si spécial que même sa propre famille était tenue au secret) il était respecté et craint de tous. L'espace d'une seconde, elle fut sur le point de tout lui dire. Elle avait horreur de lui mentir! Mais lorsqu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes, Mr Berkley se détendit et à la grande stupéfaction de Hannah partit d'un rire tonitruant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça mon ange, dit-il et l'attirant vers lui, il l'a serra contre son corps avec douceur. Je laisse un sursis à ce petit veinard! Mais la prochaine fois, il passera à la casserole comme disent les moldus! Sois prudente.

Dans les bras puissants et aimants de son père, Hannah fut submergée de remords à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais elle se souvint des révélations de William et se résolut à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire peu importe si les moyens employés lui répugnaient.

William était venu en voiture. Cet engin moldu qu'Hannah affectionnait peu la troubla mais elle n'en fit rien paraitre lorsqu'elle se glissa dans l'habitacle.

"Salut, _Hannah_! l'accueillit William aussitôt de sa voix grave, ravi.

-Salut, susurra-elle, neutre. Et perturbée de se retrouver dans une situation si peu commune, elle rajouta avec précipitation : très discret ton bolide, tu aurais pu tout aussi bien te pointer sur le dos d'un éléphant dressé.

Il rit de bon cœur. Et se penchant vers elle, très près, trop près! plongea ses yeux azur, effrontément scrutateurs et réjouis dans les siens.

-Tu vas adorer, fais-moi confiance! Si tu me laisses jeter un sort de désillusion sur ce petit joujou, on pourra faire hurler le moteur sans craindre de se faire attraper par la police moldue...ça te tente?

Elle soupira un vague assentiment, trop oppressée par sa proximité pour exprimer son total désaccord.

Il sourit.

-Boucle ta ceinture, on y va!

Hannah fut sur le point de calmer son enthousiasme déplacé, de lui rappeler leur destination ce soir et l'impact de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point d'accomplir, mais elle se ravisa. L'exaltation bon enfant de William était contagieuse et elle se sentit soudain d'humeur audacieuse.

-Allons-y!" décréta-elle, bouclant sa ceinture.

Ce fut le cœur au bord des lèvres et les jambes en coton qu'elle arriva à destination.

"C'était super! décréta William.

Crispée dans son siège, la poitrine haletante, elle avait du mal à être de son avis.

Il se pencha vers elle, tout sourire. _Dieu que ses yeux sont bleus!_ Jamais elle n'avait rencontré cette teinte là dans un autre regard. La blondeur naturelle de William, ses lèvres charnues et bien dessinées, pouvaient à elles seules faire la plus vive des sensations auprès de la gente féminine, mais ses yeux!...Ses yeux c'était ce qu'Hannah trouvait le plus captivant. Elle s'en trouva prisonnière. _Ils sont si purs! _se dit-elle. À cet instant précis, elle aurait juré qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus pur que ses yeux là. Elle y voyait si clairement l'âme bon enfant de William, incorruptible malgré les tentations de la vie, malgré la gloire, la popularité et tout le reste ; pure et bonne par nature. Il était toujours le William qui lui avait tendu la main dans l'adversité. Et si elle l'avait repoussé si fort à cette époque, ce fut par instinct de préservation, de survie même! Elle savait ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de se produire si William était entré dans sa vie, si par pitié il était devenu son ami, son protecteur. Elle aurait été piégée et toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait vécues en le rejetant n'auraient été rien (absolument rien!) en comparaison de l'enfer que ça aurait été de l'aimer sans retour. Car, ce ne pouvait être autrement, elle en était convaincue, il était trop brillant pour elle, beaucoup trop!

-Hannah? s'inquiéta-il, ça va?

Elle secoua la tête : Non, murmura-elle, la voix serrée.

-Hey, je m'excuse, je n'ai pas vu que j'allais si vite...

-Ce n'est pas ça, se surprit-elle à répliquer, ce n'est pas que ça. (Elle eut un sourire de reproche)

Le regard de William s'assombrit.

-Je sais que cette situation n'est pas facile Hannah, mais ça va s'arranger, je te le promets.

-Comment peux-tu me promettre ça? questionna-elle sans méchanceté. Et surtout comment cela pourrait-il aller, hein? Tu as entendu ton beau-père prétendument moldu parler avec le mien de la libération d'un mangemort impliqué dans notre enlèvement et notre séquestration il y a neuf ans de cela. Ça (elle montra la cicatrice blanchâtre qu'elle avait à la main) c'est de la magie noire William! On nous a sali, amnésié et notre propre famille nous a menti. Alors, peu importe ce qu'on va découvrir ce soir, rien ne s'arrangera.

-Tu as raison, ça ne sera pas aussi simple de franchir cette épreuve. Mais sache que je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi Hannah.


	6. VI William

**VI**

**WILLIAM**

C'était la première fois que William s'apprêtait à prendre du Polynectar. Il avait trouvé beaucoup de difficultés à s'en procurer au marché parallèle du chemin de traverse car sa vente était strictement prohibée par décret du Magenmagot et sa conception sans autorisation était désormais pénalisée d'un emprisonnement à Azkaban. Mais il en tenait une petite dose entre les mains et un cheveu de Mr Berkley, rapporté par les soins d'Hannah, sombrait dans la substance ocrée et boueuse à cet instant précis.

"Quand tu auras fait _ça_, tu trouveras ici des vêtements à mon père et sa baguette, précisa Hannah en lui tendant un sac.

-_Sa baguette_, est-ce vraiment nécessaire? s'inquiéta-il. Ne va-il pas se rendre compte de son absence?

-Certainement, acquiesça Hannah, en évitant son regard. Rassérénée, elle était de nouveau calme, résolue et, comme à son habitude : distante. Je dirais qu'on a un petit sursis avant que mon père ne comprenne ce qui se passe, parce qu'il comprendra. J'espère juste qu'on aura trouvé ce qu'on est venu chercher avant, car dans un cas comme dans l'autre je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer à la devinette plus longtemps. Qu'on trouve des réponses ce soir ou pas, je parlerai à mon père et il devra s'expliquer. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je lui dirais que je t'ai contraint à me suivre (elle l'apostropha lorsqu'il tenta de contester), je n'aurais pas de problème, mon père est Auror, toi par contre... Et je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas pris sa baguette par fantaisie, elle nous est essentielle ; les dispositifs de sécurité du ministère sont plus imperméables que jamais. Je l'ai accompagné dans ses bureaux de nombreuses fois, je sais comment les vérifications sont appliquées et je _crois_ qu'on peut les déjouer ; c'est les fêtes et le service de protection sera minime. Minime, mais pas inexistant. Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile, notre succès et loin d'être assuré d'avance. Alors, si tu hésites, si tu veux qu'on rebrousse chemin et qu'on oublie tout ça, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Pour William l'appréhension allait crescendo. En pénétrant au ministère de la magie dans le corps d'un autre, de cet Auror à la renommée internationale, cet homme pressenti pour le poste de premier ministre qu'était le père d'Hannah et dont il usurpait l'identité, il enfreignait à la fois son propre code moral et des lois pénales à la sévérité féroce. Il s'était préparé à ça, à cette montée d'angoisse, rien n'était plus naturel et pour y parer il évitait résolument de songer aux conséquences terribles qui ne manqueront pas de lui tomber dessus. Car, quoi qu'en dise Hannah, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser affronter les retombées toute seule. Intérieurement, il avait déjà fait une croix sur une potentielle carrière au ministère, après ce soir, il se considérerait même comme chanceux s'il évitait Azkaban.

Tout se passait comme prévu, Hannah et William qui avaient pris l'entrée des employés s'étaient pliés aux vérifications nécessaires. La baguette de Mr Berkley fut dûment contrôlée. Suivant les instructions de Hannah, William saluait les quelques collègues qui croisèrent leur passage et que Mr Berkley connaissait, échangeant même avec eux quelques mots de politesse lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre conscience du respect que tout le monde lui témoignait, des regards d'estime et d'amitié qui s'attardait sur lui (sur Mr Berkley) et de même qu'il distingua ces marques de déférence, il remarqua les précautions avec lesquelles on traitait Hannah et la complaisance teintée de pitié qu'on lui accordait. Il comprit alors l'erreur qu'il avait fait jadis et qu'il faisait encore maintenant sans y prendre garde, il s'apitoyait sur elle comme les autres, il faisait prévaloir sa faiblesse sur ses forces. Il se fit la promesse de changer cet état de fait.

"On y est William, murmura Hannah à son intention, le tirant de ses réflexions.

C'était le dernier guichet de sécurité, celui qui donnait l'accès au bureau de Mr Berkley. Lorsqu'il s'y engagea, il évita scrupuleusement de passer entre les deux piliers fixés au milieu de l'allée ; il traversa à côté comme par distraction.

_"C'est un détecteur de sortilèges inspiré de la cascade du voleur de Gringotts_, lui avait dit Hannah quelques instants plutôt. _Ça ne mouille pas mais ça révèle si le sorcier qui le traverse utilise un quelconque procédé de tromperie, comme par exemple le Polynectar. Si tu y passes on est grillé."_

"Euh...excusez-moi de vous importuner Mr Berkley, mais vous êtes censé passer par le détecteur, balbutia le garde sur son passage, visiblement gêné à l'idée de l'ennuyer avec ce détail.

-Ah! Jack. William s'approcha du garde, la main tendue, faisant abstraction de sa remarque. Hannah avait prévu cet obstacle et l'avait impeccablement instruit sur la méthode à suivre pour y parer. Comment va Wendy? Le petit ne lui donne pas trop de fils à retordre?

Son cœur se débattait avec force dans sa poitrine et son corps était raidi par l'appréhension. Sur ses lèvres le sourire était tremblant, mais le garde n'y vit que du feu. Il semblait trop ému de l'attention toute particulière que lui accordait l'éminent Auror. Il serra avec ferveur la main de William et le laissa rejoindre les bureaux sans plus d'objections.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'écart, William se laissa tombé à terre sur l'épaisse moquette qui garnissait le sol. Ses jambes flageolantes dédaignaient à le porter plus loin. Il expira son soulagement.

"Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, l'encouragea Hannah avec un sourire ambigu. Si on avait été obligé de l'appréhender et de le désarmer, on n'aurait pas eu le champ libre comme c'est le cas maintenant. On va avoir le temps de chercher ce qui nous intéresse à notre aise.

-Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme? s'étonna-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est toujours l'effet que ça me fait d'être avec mon grand papa."

Il était rare pour William de voir Hannah faire de l'humour, il ne bouda donc pas son plaisir et se délecta du fou rire qui le submergea.

Merci d'avoir lu! Des impressions? ^_^


	7. VII Hannah

Voila la suite même si personne le l'a réclamée ^_^

Bonne lecture!

**VII**

**HANNAH**

Ils avaient retourné le bureau de fond en comble et ils ne trouvèrent rien sur eux. Pourtant, en mettant la main sur la centaine de dossiers qui gisaient le sol à présent, ils s'étaient sentis terriblement proche de l'ultime révélation.

Hannah n'était absolument plus certaine de vouloir l'entendre cette vérité, en fin de compte. Frappée d'apathie, incapable de faire la synthèse des découvertes macabres qu'ils avaient faites, elle s'était affaissée par terre et son regard atone exprimait un profond abattement. William n'abandonnait pas les recherches, mais de plus en plus fébrile à mesure que le temps passait, il se dispersait, revérifiait les mêmes dossiers plusieurs fois, visiblement incapable de les discerner les uns des autres. Dans son trouble, Hannah était pratiquement certaine qu'il ne voyait plus, ni ne lisait ce qui y était inscrit mais qu'il s'agitait ainsi pour repousser l'instant où il devrait laisser son esprit prendre la pleine mesure de ce qu'il leur était tombé dessus.

Il y avait des centaines d'enfants qui avaient vécu la même _chose_ qu'eux, des centaines! Leurs photographies ; animées pour ceux qui appartenaient au monde de la magie, figées pour les moldus et les nés-moldu les avaient rendus plus concrets, plus palpables. Restée là à les contempler Hannah sentait cette implacable tragédie l'envahir réellement pour la première fois, la pénétrer dans toute son abomination. La douleur de cette intrusion atteignit bientôt en elle des recoins jusqu'à lors inexplorés, des replis encore méconnus.

Ils étaient tous mort.

Elle examina avec effroi, le dossier le plus proche. _Amanda Dawkins, Nature : moldue, âge : neuf ans, Circonstances : enlevée devant son école, retrouvée morte par la police moldue. Aurors en charge de l'affaire : Hugh Fuller et Michael Berkley._ Des larmes de rage obscurcirent la vision d'Hannah tandis qu'elle déchiffrait l'écriture de son propre père. _Meurtre orchestré par "les purificateurs"... même schéma opératoire...Suspects: les mangemorts Jugson, Selwyn... présence de magie noire...Large cicatrice sur la paume de main..._

"William! (Il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre)...William! (Il interrompit son agitation stérile mais ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face)..._William, _appela-elle avec plus de douceur dans la voix. Elle vit alors son visage décomposé. Dans l'océan de ses yeux sévissait la tempête ravageuse du désespoir. À cette vue, la poigne de fer qui tenait en étau le cœur d'Hannah se fit suffoquante.

-Tu ne trouveras rien sur nous, se désola-elle. J'aurais dû le comprendre depuis le début. Je connais bien mon père, si un dossier sur moi existe, il ne sera pas là, juste simplement classé parmi le reste. Il le gardera bien en sécurité, protégé par un quelconque moyen. Je viens souvent ici, dans son bureau, il ne peut prendre le risque de me voir tomber dessus par accident.

-Et le mien alors? Pourquoi n'y a-ti rien sur moi non plus? La détresse faisait chavirer la voix de William d'habitude si calme, si pesée.

-Je crois bien qu'il n'y a pas de tien ou de mien, s'entendit-elle dire, presque inconsciemment il y a le nôtre. Nous sommes les seuls a avoir survécus, William.

Au moment où elle proférait ces mots, elle en comprit toute la teneur ; ils étaient liés par cette tragédie plus profondément encore que ce qu'ils suspectaient. L'esprit d'Hannah se remit en ébullition aussitôt. Il y avait bien entendu un dossier sur eux et c'était son père qui l'avait pris en charge, il ne pouvait en être autrement, car si on avait touché à la famille de Michael Berkley, si on lui avait causé du tort d'une façon ou d'une autre, une éternité entière n'aurait pas suffit à refroidir son ardeur. Il n'était pas un homme qu'on pouvait désarmé et pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre Hannah savait son ire féroce, impitoyable.

_Ce département spécial était sa vengeance! _

Comme une fulgurance, cette certitude pénétra sa conscience aiguë. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne devait jamais rien savoir des activités de son père ; elles la concernaient personnellement. Et tous ces mangemorts qu'il avait traqué des années durant au péril de sa vie, tous ceux qu'il avait mis derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban et pour lesquels il avait acquis une réputation d'homme de justice, c'était eux ses bourreaux!

Forte de cette conviction, Hannah scrutait les lieux avec plus de vigueur désormais ; elle cherchait un détail qui pourrait la guider. Son regard tomba alors sur ce portrait accroché au mur, une ancienne photographie de famille.

"C'est là, assura-elle avec conviction. C'est là qu'est notre dossier.

Elle s'y dirigea sans hésitation et tâtant les bords irréguliers du grand cadre, trouva le mécanisme d'ouverture qui y était dissimulé. Avec un déclic, le portrait pivota laissant apparaitre un coffre comme Hannah n'en avait jamais vu. Elle interrogea William du regard, indécise.

-C'est un coffre fort de confection moldue, assura-il. Il faut entrer un code sur ce clavier pour l'ouvrir. Des lettres ou des chiffres.

L'hésitation d'Hannah fut brève et ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le pupitre.

H. A. N. N. A. H

Durant une cruciale seconde, un silence total régna dans la pièce, mais le Tilt qui résonna ne tarda pas à lui confirmer son intuition.

L'odieuse vérité dans son écrin n'attendait plus qu'elle.

L'effet du Polynectar sur William se dissipait à vue d'œil, il était impératif qu'il quitte les lieux dans les plus brefs délais, mais il s'entêtait à vouloir rester avec Hannah et affronter les conséquences à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils finirent de remettre le bureau en ordre, William avait repris son apparence initiale et on entendait des pas précipités au dehors. Michael Berkley fit bientôt irruption dans la pièce. Cette aura implacable qu'était la sienne renseignait tout un chacun sur le danger qu'il y avait à se frotter à un homme de cette prestance. Ses yeux intimidants se posèrent un instant sur William qui sans défaillir pour autant ressentit avec intensité la puissance impétueuse de l'Auror. Ce fut alors avec grand étonnement que William vit cette détermination vigoureuse faiblir si nettement lorsque le regard du père rencontra celui de la fille.


	8. VIII William

**VIII**

**WILLIAM**

Hannah avait demandé après un endroit où dormir, un endroit où son père ne pouvait la trouver. Le motel moldu où ils s'installèrent était bien le dernier endroit où l'Auror irait les chercher.

Mr Berkley leur avait tout raconter, depuis le début. Le dossier qu'avait trouvé Hannah était son assurance, l'avoir entre les mains avait contraint son père à divulguer l'entière vérité, aussi insoutenable fut-elle.

"_Après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, un groupe de mangemorts et de sympathisants de leur cause s'est rapidement fait connaitre du ministère et de nos autres Aurors_, avait-il affirmé. "_Les Purificateurs" ils s'étaient ainsi auto-nommés et ils se targuaient de reprendre le flambeau de leur maître déchu, pour la suprématie des sang-pur._

Hannah leur avait tourné le dos et assise sur un coin de bureau elle écoutait, en silence.

_-Au début personne au sein du ministère ne les prenait au sérieux ; sans véritable leader ce genre de faction était promis à la dissolution ; beaucoup les sous-estimaient, les raillaient même pour leur entreprise désespérée. On les disait dans le déni de la mort de leur maître, effrayés même par leur soudaine impuissance. Tous couraient après les opportunités que la conjoncture de l'époque offrait et il n'y avait aucune gloire potentielle à combattre une poignée de mangemort gringalets, d'autant plus que ces derniers ne visaient jusqu'à lors que des moldus. La grande Bretagne se reconstruisait, le ministère lui-même léchait ses blessures ; des postes très importants attendaient pour leurs prétendants et ils étaient nombreux à les convoiter. J'étais dans le lot de ces imbéciles._

Mr Berkley s'était tu un instant et fixant la nuque de sa fille, semblait hésiter.

-_Votre manque de considération les a provoqués. Ils vous ont donné une leçon_, avait assuré Hannah dans un murmure.

-_Oui_, avait-il confirmé et son regard se fit si meurtri, si coupable que William ne put le soutenir._ C'était la veille de la première célébration de la chute de Voldemort, j'étais resté tard au bureau ; je peaufinai mon discours en vue des prochaines élections. Des courriers ont alors commencé à affluer au ministère, par centaines, quelque chose était arrivée...certains Aurors une fois rentrés chez eux avaient trouvé la marque suspendue au-dessus de leur toit. Leurs conjoints avaient été tués pour la plupart et leurs enfants enlevés. _

_-La maladie de maman...? _Hannah avait questionné d'une voix neutre toujours sans se retourner.

-_C'est eux_, avait avoué Mr Berkley, piteux. _Ils lui ont injecté un poison, "la mort qui flâne" c'est ainsi qu'ils l'appellent. À l'époque j'étais le plus fervent opposant de la politique de "pardon" instaurée par le premier ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt, je militais activement pour la peine capitale envers tout mangemort avéré et j'avais un succès certain auprès de la population. On me pronostiquait largement vainqueur des élections. Ce qu'ils ont fait à ta mère était une mise en garde, un châtiment pour mon audace ; ils voulaient que mon agonie soit aussi lente que la sienne. Je l'ai faite hospitaliser et j'ai cherché après toi des jours durant, des mois. C'était comme si le ciel m'était tombé dessus. Avec ta mère malade et toi séquestrée j'en sais où, j'étais brisé, au bord de la folie. Je ne cessai de t'imaginer...d'imaginer ce qu'ils te faisaient. J'ai bien sûr abandonné ma compagne électorale et mon absence sur la scène publique m'a value d'être écarté des suffrages et Kingsley a été réélu... Je les ai traqués comme des bêtes, j'en ai tué des dizaines, emprisonné des centaines. On retrouvait les autres enfants, un à un, morts. Mais, il était inadmissible pour moi que tu aies connu le même sort, je ne pouvais le tolérer! J'ai outrepassé toutes les lois de notre constitution ; je ne livrai plus mes prisonnier, je leur faisais subir des choses innommables, des choses que le ministère ignore encore aujourd'hui ; des traitements inhumains digne du monstre qu'ils avaient fait de moi. Mais, ils avaient appliqué le sortilège Fidelitas et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils l'ont décidé que je t'ai retrouvé. Tu étais vivante contre tout espoir Hannah, mais tu n'étais plus...tu n'avais plus..._

_-Plus de pouvoir. _Hannah avait fini la phrase de son père avec conviction._ Comment ont-ils fait ça?_

_-Ils ont mis au point un maléfice. Un sortilège de magie noire basé sur un lien du sang qu'ils utilisent pour permuter la magie d'un corps à un autre. _(Son regard dur s'était posé sur William un court instant)_ Ça semble impossible exposé ainsi mais c'est la stricte vérité... Tous leurs autres essais ont échoué et leur cobayes en sont morts, sauf vous deux. C'est une magie terrible, d'une grande complexité. Certaines rumeurs assurent qu'elle est le fait du seigneur du ténèbres lui-même, que c'était ce qu'il préparait pour la communauté magique si cette dernière était tombée sous son courroux. Il aurait alors purifié la race des sorciers de tous les sangs de bourbes ; avec ce sortilège il voulait, dit-on, rendre aux vrais sorciers les pouvoirs que les moldus usurpaient à cause des traitres à leur sang et de leurs préjudiciables alliances avec cette race inférieure._

Dans l'esprit de William le monstrueux puzzle s'était alors mis en place, si parfaitement qu'il ne trouva même pas en lui le courage de le réfuter. Cette magie qui l'habitait et qui l'avait sauvé plus jeune, celle-là même qui lui avait permis de connaitre autre chose que la misère d'une existence sans espoir était battit sur des cadavres. Ces pouvoirs qui faisaient sa fierté et qu'il attribuait à un don du ciel, n'étaient autre que le butin d'un effroyable larcin.

Il avait été malade et sitôt arrivé au motel il s'était précipité vers la salle de bain pour rendre tripes et boyaux. Il sentait à ses côtés la présence d'Hannah, mais il ne trouvait pas en lui le courage d'affronter son regard. Un sentiment de honte profond et diffus s'emparait de lui, inéluctablement.

"William...

La main d'Hannah serra doucement son épaule. Elle s'était agenouillée auprès de lui et avec précaution l'invitait dans ses bras.

Merci d'avoir lu! Des impressions? ^_^


	9. IX Hannah

**Hey,voici la fin de cette mini-fic!**

Bonne lecture ^_^

**IX**

**HANNAH**

William avait pleuré dans ses bras comme un enfant blessé et c'est le visage barbouillé de larmes qu'il avait cherché après ses lèvres. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi désarmée et elle eut beau le chercher ; le courage de le repousser la fuyait inéluctablement. Elle avait faillit à son serment et à la recherche d'un réconfort certain s'était donnée toute entière.

_"Je te les rendrais! Peu importe le temps que ça prendra... peu importe ce que je devrais faire pour y parvenir, je te rendrais tes pouvoirs!"_ C'était la promesse chimérique qu'il lui avait faite, lorsque repus l'un de l'autre ils s'étaient de nouveau laissés rattraper par la réalité. Dans son regard céruléen, elle eut le loisir de lire sa détermination, car aussi insensé qu'était son engagement ; William n'avait qu'une parole.

Ils avaient épluché leur dossier commun, découvert l'identité de ceux qui avaient fait chavirer leur existence ; la majorité était emprisonnée à Azkaban à la réclusion à vie pour génocide et crimes majeurs ; les leaders Jugson et Selwyn (deux mangemorts tristement connus) étaient dans le lot. Mais l'appareil judiciaire avait failli à tous les écrouer ; par manque de preuves ou par laxisme, certains s'en étaient sortis après quelques années de détention. Parmi ces derniers se trouvait une certaine Dolores Jane Ombrage, libérée depuis quelques mois. Et c'est ce qui les avait amenés à se trouver là ; devant la bâtisse miteuse où ils venaient de transplaner.

Dolores était une petite sorcière trapue qu'un séjour à Azkaban avait considérablement amoindri et vieilli. Ses grands yeux bouffis s'écarquillèrent avec effarement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur eux, mais l'étonnement ne tarda pas à laisser place au sourire cruel qui étira mollement sa large bouche.

"Hannah Berkley, constata Ombrage avec un petit rire ravi, et Wyatt? ... Wilton?

William dégaina à une vitesse fulgurante et empoignant sèchement Dolores par son cardigan élimé, enfonça le bout de sa baguette dans son cou étriqué.

-Donnez-moi une seule raison de ne pas vous tuer sur le champ! exigea-il, farouche.

Dolores se lécha consciencieusement les lèvres et parut l'espace de quelques secondes plus semblable que jamais à un vieux crapaud, puis elle sourit de nouveau révélant ses petites dents gâtées et pointues.

-Une tasse de thé?

L'intérieur de Dolores était encore plus décrépi que la devanture, on aurait dit une maison abandonnée. Il y régnait un froid intense et l'état de détérioration du mobilier faisait peine à voir. Sur les murs subsistaient des traces d'un papier-peint défraichi sur lequel des chatons roses miaulaient avec une gaité qui parut des plus sinistres à Hannah.

-Comment inverse-t-on le sortilège? questionna William sans détour. Il tenait Dolores en joug mais cette dernière soufflait sereinement sur sa tasse de thé sans avoir l'air le moins du monde inquiétée. Son état négligé, ses gestes brusques et ses marmonnements faisaient flotter autour d'elle une aura d'aliénation.

-L'inverser? répéta-elle, moqueuse. Le moldu veut inverser le maléfice qui fait de lui le premier, le seul de sa race à avoir jamais possédé de magie...?

-Contentez-vous de me répondre vieille folle abjecte! tonna-il.

-Du calme William! l'apaisa aussitôt Hannah en le voyant prêt à la malmener. Elle n'a plus toute sa tête.

-Détrompe-toi très chère! La vieille Dolores n'est pas encore sénile et elle sait comment inverser le maléfice. La bonne question serait plutôt: à quel prix acceptera-elle de divulguer ce qu'elle sait? (Son regard avide se posa sur la baguette de William) ... Savez-vous qu'on m'a dépossédé de ma baguette? Ces traitres à leur sang ont osé m'interdire de faire de la magie sous peine d'un nouvel emprisonnement! Moi, Dolores Ombrage!

-Elle ment, assura Hannah, ferme et étrangement impassible. (Elle avait cru qu'être confronté à cette femme qui avait participé à la destruction de sa famille l'emplirait de haine, de rage, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ne ressentait que pitié et dégout pour la décrépitude de l'être vil et esseulé qu'était Dolores Ombrage). Elle ne sait rien car il n'y a rien à savoir. Ne te laisse pas embobiner William, si elle savait quoi que ce soit mon père aurait trouvé un moyen de la faire parler.

Le rire dément de Dolores retentit.

-Oh, oui! Il est très doué le père, très doué pour faire parler. J'ai chanté comme un petit oiseau pour lui. C'est intéressant de voir qu'il a préféré garder certaines révélations pour lui.

Malgré toute la sérénité dont elle se targuait, Hannah ne put empêcher le doute de s'insinuer en elle. Et si c'était vrai? S'il y avait la possibilité d'inverser son état, d'être ce qu'elle aurait dû être depuis toujours?

Elle sortit de sa baguette, la considéra un instant et fit mine de la tendre vers Dolores. Les yeux de cette dernière rougeoyèrent d'envie.

-Révélez-moi le contresort et je vous donnerai ma baguette, bluffa-elle.

-Tel père, telle fille! murmura Dolores, mauvaise. Des traitres à leur sang et des menteurs!

-Viens William, partons. Elle glissa sa main gantée dans celle de William et l'étreint avec douceur. (C'était le subterfuge qu'ils avaient trouvé afin d'empêcher que ce contact ne provoque leurs visions). Il n'y a rien à en tirer, ce n'est qu'une vieille criminelle aigrie qui perd la tête.

-J'ai promis de te rendre tes pouvoir, se lamenta William. J'ai promis de faire ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

-C'est impossible, dit-elle simplement. Elle se sentit presque soulagée de l'admettre enfin et savoir William à ses côtés, acquérir la certitude qu'il se serait sacrifié pour elle l'emplit d'une sérénité inédite et pouvoir au monde ne pourrait jamais égalé ce bonheur! Elle pouvait cesser de courir après son destin à présent, elle était en paix.

Et ce fut lorsqu'elle parvint à abandonner toute espérance, lorsqu'elle se résolut à laisser l'amertume de l'injustice la quitter pour de bon que la voix de Dolores retentit dans son dos.

-Je vous dirais comment procéder, affirmait-elle. Il n'est pas approprié pour un moldu de garder les pouvoir d'une sorcière, ce n'est pas ce que le seigneur des ténèbres voulait!


	10. X William

**X**

**William**

Hugh les attendait dehors. William, la baguette en main, le tint en joug aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut.

"Le service des usages abusifs de la magie vous a détecté, mais je ne viens pas de leur part, je viens juste discuter, se défendit-il, les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

-Tu veux discuter? s'outragea William, il est trop tard pour ça maintenant. Tu as eu sept ans pour discuter avec moi, pour me dire qui tu étais et ce qui m'était arrivé! Comme as-tu osé nous mentir?

William avait appris grâce au dossier que son beau père était l'Auror que le ministère avait rattaché à sa sécurité rapprochée neuf ans plutôt. Sous couvert de l'étudiant moldu qu'il prétendait être, il avait dû infiltrer sa famille afin de veiller à ce que William s'adapte à sa nouvelle nature sans entorses.

-J'avais reçu des ordres, clama-il. Mais, ce que je ressens pour ta mère et toi...

William se détourna ; il savait Hugh sincère mais il était encore trop tôt pour les réconciliations.

-Je sais ce que tu comptes faire. Je te supplie d'y renoncer, pour Liz. Il s'agit là de magie noire William ; elle est mauvaise par nature, elle a ses propres aspirations. Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver une fois vidé de tout pouvoir...?

Hugh du s'interrompre car William et Hannah avaient d'ores et déjà transplané dans un tourbillon de poussière.

-... cela pourrait t'être fatal, termina-il pour lui-même, dépité.

Le contre-sort était le sort lui-même. _"Pour l'inverser il faut l'appliquer de nouveau"_ leur avait affirmé Dolores avec dans les yeux une lueur de perversité, de délectation. _"Ce maléfice je ne le connais pas, avait-elle avoué, ce n'était pas mon rôle de le maîtriser ; il vous faut donc vous en souvenir vous-même, revivre ce qu'on vous a fait oublier." _Son petit rire ravi résonnait encore aux oreilles de William, mais même en considérant le peu de foi qu'il accordait à la parole de cette femme perfide, il sut intimement qu'elle disait vrai. La réponse à leurs questions a toujours été à leur portée ; en refoulant les souvenirs qui s'acharnaient à vouloir refaire surface ils avaient juste refusé de l'affronter.

Pour boucler la boucle, William pressentait qu'il leur fallait revenir à la source, retourner sur leurs pas, là où tout avait commencé et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Le lieu où ils avaient été séquestrés était un entrepôt désaffecté, gardé intact par le ministère et protégé par un sortilège repousse-moldu. William y pénétra comme on entrerait au purgatoire, le cœur mortifié, le pas lourd. Hannah à ses côtés gardait une attitude digne, impassible ; fidèle à elle-même, elle ne laissait rien entrevoir de ses émotions.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, lui répéta-elle encore, sincère. On peut trouver un autre moyen et s'il n'y en a pas je pourrais m'accommoder de ma condition, je l'ai toujours fait.

Pour toute réponse, William s'agenouilla à même le sol, se débarrassa de son gant et les mains tremblantes approcha la dague (présent de Dolores) de sa cicatrice.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que s'il repoussait l'échéance, s'il hésitait à faire ce qui devait être fait ; le courage le fuira à l'avenir et il sera condamné à le regretter l'éternité entière. Et même si Hannah était sincère, cette absolution qu'elle lui donnait ira-elle toujours de soi lorsqu'elle devra vivre le restant de son existence dans la peau d'une cracmole tout en sachant que lui, William, avait eu la possibilité de la libérer de cette prison et qu'il n'en a rien fait? Pourrait-elle jamais lui pardonner? Non, il devait se résigner à rendre ce qui n'a jamais été à lui!

La perspective de perdre ce don qui avait révélé le meilleur de lui, le déchirait, le mortifiait dans son cœur et dans son âme. Rien n'était plus normal, mais il devait s'astreindre à examiner son destin sous un autre angle et remercier le ciel pour les années enchanteresses qu'il avait vécues au lieu de pleurer celles qu'il ne pourra plus avoir.

Il serra les dents lorsque la lame rouvrit l'ancienne plaie et il contempla le sang qui en jaillit avec affliction. Hannah le rejoignit, et sans sourciller s'empara de la dague à son tour.

Ils y étaient, c'était l'instant crucial. Mais avant de s'engager dans cette voix sans recours, il devait absolument dire à Hannah ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

"Hanna...débuta-il la voix serrée. Il faut que je te dise...

-Je sais, répliqua-elle aussitôt, sereine. _Moi aussi William._

Armé alors de ce demi aveu, il se sentit prêt à tout affronter.

Elle tendit sa paume entaillée vers lui, il en fit de même et leurs mains se rencontrèrent, le sang se mélangea ; plaie contre plaie. Comme escompté la vision les envahit. Ils furent de nouveau des enfants terrifiés, pieds et poings liés et c'est à travers leurs sens troublés qu'ils vécurent le souvenir qui les assaillit.

Le maléfice était en fourchelangue. William l'avait deviné, les sifflements abominables qui le submergèrent, lui en firent la confirmation. Il sentit Hannah tressaillir avec force lorsqu'il se mit à reproduire ce langage serpentin, à l'imiter du mieux possible ; rien ne lui répugnait plus que cet exercice mais il tint bon. De sa baguette brandie des filaments de lumière commencèrent alors à s'échapper au rythme de sa litanie, et vinrent celer l'une à l'autre leurs mains entrelacés. L'onde de choc partit de ce point de jonction avant d'exploser dans chaque infime atome de leur corps.

William en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça, à _sentir_ ses pouvoir le quitter ; mais il puisa dans le contact d'Hannah le réconfort suffisant pour aller au bout de ce supplice. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de cette dernière se débattre dans la sienne, lorsqu'il constata l'effort qu'elle fit pour rompre le lien avant que le maléfice ne le dépossède de tout pouvoir, il comprit son dessein, il sut qu'elle voulait laisser encore un peu d'elle en lui, _une part de magie_.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

Un ptit avis sur cette conclusion? ^_^


End file.
